


Jersey 28 (UNDERGOING EDITING)

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Congratulations Louis. Welcome to the LA high cheer squad."When Louis Tomlinson moves from his hometown Doncaster to Los Angeles, his life is turned upside down. After a humongously stupid dare falls into his hands, he's about ready to explode.Until he meets quarterback Harry Styles.Then Louis starts realizing who he is, while Harry falls deep in love with Louis.The cute little Cheerleader and the Hotshot football player. Who could imagine these two opposites being a power couple.He fell in love with the little pom poms.And he fell in love with Jersey 28(I'm writing another fic. Won't update as much.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. prologue

The stars glint off Zayn's face. I can't help but notice how beautiful he looks. We're sitting on his rooftop, staring at the stars. The stars in Los Angeles won't match Doncasters in a million years. I close my eyes to try to hide the tears, but before I know they pour out. Zayn pulls me into a hug. My entire life is here. My friends, my football team, I’ll even miss Elanor, but I’ll miss Zayn the most. “I’m gonna miss you Loubear.” "don't call me that." I say. "I'll miss you so much." Zayn's been here for me since we were 12. He saved my life after my mum died. I've never been lower. Zayn scoots off the roof back into the house the rustles through a drawer. He climbs back on the roof. Then hand me a bag of Oreos, our favorite cookies. I take a bite of one then hand them back to Zayn. "I can't eat." he hands them back to me. "Eat the Oreos Louis" I eat a couple. 

"Zayn, were you nervous when you moved from Bradford." 

"I was 5." 

I lean in then kiss Zayn. I've never felt a kiss as amazing as this one. "I'm sorry." I say. "Its okay Louis." 

That moment, I realized I wasn't the same Louis as before. 

A dare, a boy, and a kiss kiss wouldn't ever forget would make me realize 

Maybe I'm just a little bit, 

Gay? 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis flies to L.A. You can skip this chapter. It's not important, and it's not very long.

I awake to my dad rustling my shoulders. "Son, it's time to go." he says handing me a iced coffee. "Okay dad." I grab my usual outfit, a baggy sweater, skinny jeans, and white vans, then change. Dad walks up to me as I leave my room. "Can you get Lottie up?" he asks me. I go into her room. "Get up!" I scream right into her ear. She whacks me with her pillow. I laugh. "Jerk."

Everybody's downstairs eating breakfast. Lottie springs downstairs. All my sisters are so beautiful. Lottie springs downstairs with her suitcase. I think about last night. I hear a ring at the doorbell. I open it. "Hey Lou." it's Zayn. he hands me a bag. I give him a hug then smile. "Thanks. Your the best." Phoebe taps me on the shoulder. "Hi Phoebe." Zayn says. She waves. "We're leaving now." I wave Zayn goodbye. "Can I sit in your lap in the car?" I nod. "I'll do your hair too. " I taught myself every single possible braid so I could do my sisters hair. It's not like dad could do it anyways.

We get in the car then all my sisters start rambling about how excited they are to see my dads girlfriends house. Zara is a artist and lets just say, she isn't poor. They live in a six bedroom house with a movie theater and pool. I've seen tons of pictures. It is super cool, I'll admit, I'm still not very happy about the move.

We finally get to the airport after 3 hours of driving. My dad hands me some money. "Go get everyone some drinks."I nod. My sisters all follow me into the Starbucks I go in. What? I'm a fierce coffee drinker. 

The terminal is surprisingly crowded for it being 7 A.M. The line Is super long. But every Starbucks in this world is crowded. We sit down with our drinks then dad calls us. "We gotta go." this was my last moment in England for a while. We run to the terminal, when they call us into the plane. I don't want to leave. But it's not like I have any choice. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Liam and tries chick fil a for the first time. (Sorry for short chapters.

No matter how hard I try, I can't hate Zara. I'm standing in my new bedroom, amazed at how insanely detailed the room is decorated. After the plane ride got back at 1 am, I just crashed on my bed and slept for a solid day. 

Zara walks in. 

"You like it?" She asks.  
"Of course!"   
It's really cozy but sleek, I barely left my room in Doncaster. Now will be totally different.   
"I got a time scheduled today for you to meet with a guy from your school to show you around." She says.   
"K." I say.   
"He's from England too. Wolverhampton I think.”   
“Cool"   
"Need some time alone?" I nod. I want to try to write for a while. 

I sit down on my couch, then pull out my song journal out. I've been trying to write songs for a while, but I'm stuck.

I try writing for 30 minutes but nothing clicks. My phone dings. It's from some random number. "Hey! I'm going to be showing you around school today and taking you to dare night."it reads."okay." I text back. Dare night? I hate truth or dare with a passion. But, I didn't want to be known as a chicken. 

An hour later   
I'm standing in the school parking lot when Liam whizzes by in his car. "Hi!" he says. I smile.

"Hi. I'm Liam" He says holding out his hand.   
"I'm louis."   
"So." I say to him. "You're from Wolverhampton?" He nods. "You."  
"Doncaster. It's just known for being the birthplace of the man who invented the toilet. It's called the 2nd worst place to live in the UK." Liam laughs. "Really?" I nod. 

We walk through the school for a while then Liam stops. "You want chick fil a? I can go get something from the food court." I cock my head. "What's chick fil a?" I ask. Liams eyes go wide.   
"C'mon. We're getting some."   
Liam orders some food then we sit down. "So, do you play any sports?" He asks. "I played football in Doncaster." I bite my lip. "Soccer." I say. "It's good." "do you play any sports?" I ask him. "I do track, but I can't anymore after I get a kidney surgery." I feel bad for Liam. "I'm sorry." Liam goes up and gets our food. "It's okay." YUM! This is probably the best chicken I've ever had. I gobble it up. "Can I have another order." Liam laughs. "Of course." 

Liam shows me around the school for a while, then we get in his car. "You ready for tonight?" "I guess."   
I should have just been a chicken.


	4. Please read (NOT PART OF STORY)

I am going to the beach on Thursday (I'll update in the morning before I leave) and will be back on Sunday. I don't know if I will get enough downtime to update. I'm really sorry about this.

Stay safe! 

💗Larry_cade_shipper💗


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes to dare night. Last update for a few days.

"Are you done with the jar Niall? A guy, I think his name is Nick says.   
"Almost!" A box of cigarettes slides my way. I grab my lighter from my pocket, then light the cigarette. "Louis, where are you from?" A guy with a bright red mess of hair asks me. "I'm Ed by the way." I nod."Doncaster. You?" "Suffolk. Pretty small town too." I nod. "That's cool."  
"I finished!" the Niall guy yells. "Alright Louis." some guy says. "We go around with the jar twice. You go twice on the second round." I nod, but I'm immensely scared. "You might end up with safes the whole time." I light another cigar. "Liam you're up first." Niall says. "How much do you smoke dude?" I roll my eyes. "Look. It started when my mum die and it didn't really stop." I realized how angsty I was being. "Sorry." I say. "You're good." Liam bites his Lip. "Dang it. Nicks picking a dare for me."

Nick smirks at Liam. "Go tell Sophia how you feel."   
"Fine." Liam says.   
I don't wanna sound dumb, so I just assume its his crush. We all get out of the garage, then into the front yard. Liam walks into her front yard then rings her doorbell. After a minute she gives him a kiss on the cheek. I really am hoping I can get someone here in LA, but I don't know who I am.   
I'm pretty much zoned out of all of them other dares until I hear Ed's.  
"Wait, you want me to twerk at passing cars?" Everybody including me, laughs. We go back out in the front then die laughing. 

It's my turn to go for a dare now. I draw, then laugh as I get safe. "Where's your bathroom Niall?" I want to call Zayn. He shows me where his bathroom is then I pull out my Phone. He goes straight to voicemail. 

I walk back outside then see some guy getting his hair shaved off. He didn't look bad with it off. "Hi. I'm Calum." 

I sit back down then they give me the jar. 

"FUCK!" is the only word that comes out of my mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets a bad dare, and realizes he can trust Liam.

First my entire life, now my reputations ruined too. Two pieces of paper lie in my hands. One reads tryout for the cheerleading squad, and the other safe.  
“And we’ll be outside the gym too.” A guy says. I roll my eyes. Then randomly, I laugh.   
Liam looks at me. “Why are you laughing?” Liam asks. “I don’t know!” I say. I make a weird face then everybody laughs.   
Even though I have to do something really stupid, I sorta had fun tonight.

I was having actual fun. 

I was happy.

“Y’all it’s 2 am. I’m going to bed.” Niall says. Me and Liam walk outside when Ed stops me. “Can I have your number?” I nod. “Give me the phone.”  
I see his wallpaper is him and some insanely beautiful girl. I put it in the phone. 

Liam and I hop in his car. Liam’s phone rings. “Sorry, it’s my mum.” I look out the window.   
“Bye, love you mom.” He says after a minute.  
I miss my mum so fucking much. Don’t cry. I tell myself. I cup my face into my hands. “What’s wrong Louis?” He asks me. I want to get everything out.   
“Alright, my mom died when I was 16. My dad came to LA on business conference, then found Zara. He couldn’t resist waiting for senior year to be over to move. I was really upset when I found out, so I started chainsmoking and cutting. The cutting stopped as I started school, and the smokings gone down a bit. I’d literally do anything to be with her for 2 seconds again. I guess you’re lucky you get have a mom to call.” Liam gives me a hug. “I’m sorry Louis. I’m super sorry. I’m here if you want to talk more.” I shake my head. “If I talk it makes it worse.” He looks at me. “Maybe this will be your year.”

~~  
The next day I’m standing in the school parking lot. 

Maybe this will be my year.  
I just need to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Hey y’all! Sorry for not updating like I said I would. Hope y’all are doing okay and staying safe!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Harry.

I can’t express the amount of stress that a crowded hallway provides.  
“Just breathe Louis.” I say looking at the floor. I see a paper fly down to the floor, then of course I have to fall. I hear some guy yelling over me.   
“HI ARE YOU OKAY?” He shouts overwhelmingly loud. “Um. I’m good.” He reaches his hand down. “Here, grab my hand.” I pull up on his hand, then he cocks his head. “Are you new?” I nod. “Where from?” He asks, running his fingers through his long brown hair. “Doncaster? You?” He smiles. “Holmes chapel. Don’t suppose you’ve heard of it?” He says. “Yes actually. My family was driving around and we stopped there. I had some really good pastries there.” Harry looks so happy. “I used to work there! Wait. Were you the guy who ordered 10 chocolate croissants?”  
So I’ve met this guy before 2 years ago. “Yup. What’s your name?” I hold out my hand. “I’m Louis Tomlinson.” I say. “I’m Harry Styles.” I look at his jacket. “You play football?” Yes! I got it right!  
His face softens. “You’ve got the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.” He says.  
“And you’ve got the prettiest hair.”   
“Thank you Louis.”  
“I’d better go now.” He says.   
“K. See ya!”

Why is he so pretty?  
And why am I so lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all. I’m starting school on Tuesday, so updates will be less frequent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis’s feelings are mutual, but neither one of them knows it. You also get a glance at Harry’s personality.

Harry’s POV   
I can’t do my schoolwork cause I’m thinking of Louis Tomlinson.  
I almost hit someone with my car because I’m thinking of Louis Tomlinson.  
Now I can’t sleep cause I’m thinking about Louis Tomlinson. 

“Dad? Can I sleep with you?” Kayla asks.

“Sure Kayla.” I say. She plops down on the spare bed next to me. 

“Are you sick? You don’t sound great.” She says.

“Don’t worry about it honey.” 

I’ve been a dad since I was 15, and she inspires me to pull through each day. I was with a girl I really didn’t love, just as I was figuring out I was gay. Then she left for another guy, leaving me to raise Kayla alone. We live in a tiny apartment which I pay Nialls dad for. 

I’m so tired, and now that I realize it, sick. I go get some NyQuil, then I finally fall asleep. 

Louis’s POV  
I wonder if it’s true that is you can’t sleep someone is thinking about you. 

I wish that was the case.

It’s 5 am, and I haven’t slept a wink. I’ve been thinking of Harry all night. 

I wonder if he can’t sleep either. I go on the balcony, then take a smoke. Then I feel my erection painfully pressing Against my pants.

Aw, Fuck. They’re is no way I can go to school with a bulge. 

My parents seem to think different.

I’m in school when of course Nick Grimshaw has to make fun of it.  
Then the whole class is making fun of it when Harry gets up. “Could y’all please stop making fun of him?” I smile. “Y’all are acting like 4 year olds.” 

“Louis, wanna study with me after school?” He says walking to my desk. 

HARRY STYLES ASKED ME TO STUDY 

Harry Fucking Styles!

“Of course.” I say.   
And I couldn’t be happier


	9. I’m sorry.

Y’all last chapter was shit. Sorry.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes to the study date with Harry, and it will definitely be a unforgettable night.

https://picsart.com/i/image-336676187023201

This fanart is done by my friend Anime_ships_stories on Wattpad. She writes AMAZING TodoDeku Fanfics.

  
Harry’s POV

I get a knock on the door , when I open it, Louis Tomlinson wavesat me. “Hey Louis, come inside.” I say. “Hi Harry!” He bounces inside. I just noticed how tiny he is. “You are tiny Louis.” I say laughing. “Don’t call me small.” He says. “Lemme go get our snacks.” I say. “Snacks?” He says. “I’m sooo hungryyy.” He says. Louis seems very hyper. “Aren’t you bouncy today! I say, rustilng his hair Around. “I drank 3 coffees.” He says

“Alright, the chemistry test..” I say as we walk into my room. Louis flops down on my bed. “Can I sit here?” He asks. “Yea, yea. I’ll just sit on the floor.” He looks at me with a weird look on his face. “There’s space for you right here.” He says, scooting over. “You sure? I can just sit here.” I ask. “Nah. It’s you’re bed, if anything I should sit on the floor.”   
“No, I’ll come over there.”

I sit in the bed with Louis then open my laptop. “Okay, Lets do some flash cards. Always helps me study.” Harry hands me some blank cards. He shows me a screen with the definitions on it. “Okay.” He says.

We finish the cards then I put them in random order. I’m amazed at how smart Louis is. I feel extremely dumb when he quizzes me. “I’m sorry, I feel so dumb.”   
louis looks at me sympathetically. “You’re not dumb, maybe you’re just not super strong at chemistry. I’m that way with math.” Aww, he’s trying to make me feel better. I smile.

Me and Louis Study for a long time, then He leans his head on my shoulder, then stares up at me. “Harry, thanks for inviting me over.” I stroke his cheek. “It no problem Lou.” “Thanks Haz.” Haz! That’s the cutest thing ever!

”Louis? How would you like to stay overnight.”

”I’d love it!”   
  
“I’ll order some pizza, and we can watch a movie, and we can make a blanket fort..”

”Wait, you still make blanket forts too?”

”yeah!” 

An hour later Louis is curled up in my lap while we eat pizza under our blanket fort and he braids my hair.

“Will you quit fussing?” He says.

”I’m sorry. I’m tender headed.”

“I’ve only got half of one left.”

“You’re taking so long though.” 

“Dutch braids are hard. you’ll look cute.”

”There! I’m done.”

he pulls out his phone then looks into the camera. “Wow! You did do really good”

”See! I’m not bad.”

”thank you!” He says.

Louis leans his head back, then gives me a kiss on the neck.

He smirks. “Haz, can I fuck you?”   
I smirk back. “I’d be delighted.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all need an album to listen to, please listen to kid Krow by Conan Gray if you haven’t already. It is so sooo good.


	11. Sorry. Not part of story

Y’all, I’m really sorry but I’m not going to be updating a lot. Something really really hard is going on in my life and I need to put my fics aside. I’ll still update as much as I can but if updates don’t come, please don’t be mad. I love everyone of you reading this, and I promise that it will get more normal. Thank you for understanding


	12. Chapter 12

Louis’s POV

Suddenly we’re tumbling onto the bed, a tangle of hands and lips and heat. I yank my sweatshirt over my head impatiently. It fell in a whisper to the floor.

“Are you sure? We only just met.” Harry’s breath sent little explosions all the way down his skin, like little fireworks. It was the closest Harry would come to acknowledging how wrong this was.

“I’m sure.” I say to him. I knew what I was doing, all the promises I was breaking to my parents, and to myself. But I no longer cared. The little depressed Louis nobody cared about was gone. He felt electrified, and most importantly gloriously irresponsible.  
THE NEXT MORNING  
I wake up to find myself being cuddled in Harry’s arms. “Hi Louis.” He says, morning grogginess rubbing off his voice. He plants a kiss on my cheek. “Hi Harry.” I say. “Last night was fun.” He smiles. “That’s good. I had fun too.” He strokes my cheek. “You look tired.” He says. “I’m always tired.” I respond. I can’t remember the last time I had a full nights sleep. “I’m sorry.” He says. “I should really go.” I say.  
“No. You’re not leaving.”  
“I seriously should.”  
“No. I want you to stay.”  
I sit back down. I don’t have anything to do anyways.

Harry’s POV

I may have read Louis Tomlinson’s diary. And I’m not very happy about what I saw in it.

I can’t get one line out of my head.

“I didn’t succeed this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play supermarket flowers by Ed Sheeran.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis's POV

Harry's warm body is pressed up against mine, as I drip tears onto his chest.  
"It'll get better Louis." That just causes me to cry even worse. Harry squeezes me. "Hey, Hey. It's okay to cry." I hold his hand. He clutches it back. I'd never felt comfortable crying before except here. I finally got my tears out. I finally stop crying, then Harry goes downstairs. I come with him. "What are you doing?" I ask. "I'm making you pancakes." I smile. "Thanks. That's nice." I get up. "I'm gonna wash off." I go into his bathroom, then I break down again. 

The cold razor blade sits in my pocket. I don't know why it's still there. I pull it out, then keep cutting slits on my wrists. 

"Lou, you okay?" 

"Yeah Haz." 

I move on to the other wrist as the other pours out blood. 

The door busts open. 

"Louis! Oh my god! "

I'm not fine at all. 


	14. Chapter 14

Louis's POV

"Get up Louis!" Liam calls. I groaned. It was 5 AM and I was still in a bit of a slump from last night. Harry is almost perfect. He's an amazing guy, amazing therapist, amazing friend, amazing dad, too. I can't believe he even had the strength to start at 14.

"Louis! We have to get you to the tryout." I had come out to Liam this morning, and he's super supportive. I really like him for that. I'd also told him I actually wanted to be on it, and he's taking it a smidge too far.

"Coming! Ooh what's that smell?" Strawberries and Chocolate drifted through the air. "Its a chocolate strawberry waffle!" Louis bit into it. "I could eat at least 20 More of those." Liam did this adorable little giggle. "Thank you!" He blushed, and I really wasn't sure why. He looked cute like that, so I didn't mind.

"Wanna practice?" Liam asked. "No, no Liam. Don't do that gay dance instructor thing!"

But it was too late.

"L to the A! L to the A!...." I buried my hand into his face.

Lottie came into the room giggling.

"What's your friend doing?!" She asked, letting out a small hiccup. "Being a dumbass!" I yelled in Liam's face. "Watch your language!" Liam said with a snap. "She's 13." I said.  
"Lottie it's 5 AM. Why are you up? "  
"J-just...I don't know." I cocked my head. She buried her hands in her pockets rapidly. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded, but I was sure something was up.

"Oh crap. It's 6:55. Let's go Louis!"  
"K. Bye Lots! Tell dad I'm at school for something."  
She nodded then put her thumbs up.

Liam pulls into the school then sits in the parking lot. "Bye!" Says Liam. "knock it out of the park!"

I sit down then immediately after I feel some girl touching my hair. "Could you stop?" I ask but then she just makes it worse. "Y'all look at this guy! He's adorable."

I smile unwillingly. 

All these girls are touching my hair and face now, and I dont like it. "Hey, can y'all quit?" Some brunette girl asks. "Can you quit it Tory?" Luckily I hear my name called. "Louis Tomlinson?"

I go In then do my cheer, along with a flip I'd learnt to do a couple years ago while I was sick. 

"Rosters come out tomorrow." the gym teacher says. 

And for some reason I felt like I was made for doing this. 


End file.
